


Your First Valentine's Day Without Her

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trying to put it all behind him, trying to move on with his life, but it's sometimes hard to forget, especially on Valentine's Day. A letter from a stranger helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Valentine's Day Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> I freely admit to using (and mashing together) some quotes I found on the internet. There are no originating authors I can credit for these. They're just generic Hallmark-type sayings about love.

_**~ February 14, 2013 ~** _

  
_She’s a cheating whore! If you want a girl who won’t dump you for an ugly old man, just call me._

He ignored the phone number. Rip. In the trash bin it went.

Next.

_Fucking bitch! You’re better off without that slut. Come see me. I live at…._

Rip. He didn’t care where she lived. Trash bin.

It was pathetic that he was alone in a hotel room on one of the most romantic days of the year, drinking beer and reading hate mail about his ex-girlfriend. It had been seven months since it had happened, and people were still obsessing over it. The vitriol in the letters was unbelievable, and from people who didn’t even know her. Yeah, she’d cheated on him—no denying that—but he’d never called her the names these women were calling her. Even when the wound had been raw and his heart had been completely broken, he’d never called her a bitch. Even in his angriest moments, when all he’d wanted to do was scream at her, ‘Why?!! Why did you do this to us?!’, he’d never called her a slut or a whore.

After all, he _had_ loved her once, loved her deeply. Some days he felt like he still did. Other days he _knew_ he did, but he also knew it was over. They’d tried for months to fix it. He’d tried so hard to change whatever it was about himself that had driven her away. But in the end, their glue hadn’t been strong enough to hold the shattered pieces together.

He sighed and opened another letter. The very first line grabbed him by the throat. The pain of it all rushed back as he read the words: _Your First Valentine’s Day Without Her._

_Rob,_

_I’m one of your many fans. My name isn’t important—it’s fake, actually—but what I have to say **is** important. It’s almost Valentine’s Day, and I have a feeling this one is going to be really hard for you. It’s your first one without her._

  
Fuck. Was he really going to cry??

 _Everyone says love hurts, but that’s not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again._  
  
_One day, Rob, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it didn’t work out with her or anyone else. There is someone out there who will love the beautiful mess that you are, someone who will cherish your flaws as much as she cherishes your perfection. Your true fans’ only wish is to see you happy and with someone who is proud to hold your heart in her hands. Don’t spend Valentine’s Day alone. Please?_

He looked at the name on the return address: OTB. He had no idea who OTB was, but he was going to take her advice.

  
**THE END**

 


End file.
